


Two Stations and a Train

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: 19 year old Dan Howell is off on a train ride to meet his new friend, Phil Lester.Fluff.This work was written for the PhandomFichallenge "Trains"





	Two Stations and a Train

Dan Howell, a 19 year old young man, boarded the train and found a seat by the window. He put his backpack between his feet and leaned his head against the cool glass to try to calm his nerves. He was wearing a black checkered shirt with t-shirt underneath and had spent hours straightening his curly brown hair.

Dan was on his way to meet Phil Lester, a YouTuber he admired and had spent the past several months Skyping with. Their friendship had blossomed through those months until finally, they had decided to meet in real life. 

The train slowly departed the station and Dan watched the scenery go by slowly, then more rapidly, until it all became a blur.

Dan really liked Phil. Phil was a few years older, but they shared so much of the same qualities and interests: the same sense of humor; the same drive for perfection; a similar thirst for fame. The two of them, both socially anxious, just clicked. It was like magic. 

Dan had never had a good friend before meeting Phil. He had had acquaintances, sure, but no one he felt comfortable enough to share his feelings with. 

So then, why was his stomach so knotted up with butterflies at the thought of meeting his new friend? 

Dan took a deep breath and sat up straighter. He opened his back pack and found the small plush lion he had bought for Phi. He took it out and held it in his hand for comfort. 

He looked around the car and found that everyone was preoccupied with reading the newspaper or staring out their own window. He relaxed a bit and focused on rehearsing his greeting speech to Phil.

‘Hi, Phil! It’s great to finally meet you in person! I got you a lion!”

That was all he had planned so far. He hoped that Phil would fill in most of the blanks. 

The train suddenly slowed and pulled into a station. Dan’s stomach dropped. He wasn’t ready! Surely, they couldn’t be there just yet! 

They were not at his destination. They were stopping mid-way to pick up more passengers. Dan forced himself to take a deep breath.  
Why was he so nervous? Phil was a nice young man. He’d literally fallen asleep talking to him on Skype. He knew his fears and his hopes. There was nothing to be afraid of.   
Yet, he still felt nervous. As the train departed the station, he clutched the lion and stared out the window. 

He focused on the beautiful countryside as it sped by. The rolling green fields mixed with blurs of houses and small townships. He wondered how fast they were going. Part of him wished they would slow down a bit. The other part wished he was already there. 

 

At the train station at the end of the line, Phil Lester stood nervously awaiting the arrival of Dan Howell. He searched through his backpack for the snokoplasm he had brought for Dan. Thankfully, he had remembered to bring it. He also brought his camera, and was debating whether to film the moment he saw Dan step off of the train, or if he should just live the moment in real time. He decided to stay in the present. There would be plenty of time for pictures later. 

Phil saw a train come in, but knew it was too early to be Dan’s. He paced up and down the station nervously. He had rehearsed what he was going to say, but now that the time was coming, he had forgotten all buy, “Hi, Dan!”. He hoped Dan would fill in the gaps. 

 

Dan saw the townships turn into larger and larger cities. He knew the final stop was approaching. He looked at his reflection in the window and fixed his hair. Then he placed the tiger back on top of his belongings and zipped up his back pack.

 

Phil heard the train whistle and glanced at his watch. He knew this must be Dan’s train. He put the snokoplasm back into his back pack and slung the pack back onto his shoulders. He wondered if he would see Dan first or if Dan would pick him out of the crowd before he had the chance to. 

 

The train stopped and Dan froze. The other passengers were headed towards the exits but he found himself just sitting on the bench seat. Finally, he took a deep breath, put a smile on his face, and stood up. 

 

Phil scanned the passengers as they exited the train. He saw a few people with brown hair, but none as tall as Dan. After a few minutes, he wondered if Dan had missed the train. He bit his lower lip in concern. Then, he saw him.

 

Dan walked down the stairs and scanned the crowd. Towering above the throng stood a pale complected young man with raven black hair. He had not seen Dan yet. Dan swallowed hard. Phil was stunning in person. Those angular shoulders were even more pronounced in real life. 

 

Phil saw Dan. He was standing on the bottom step, causing a bottleneck behind him. He was staring right at Phil. Phil smiled and waved.

Dan smiled, waved, and stepped down off of the last step, ignoring or perhaps not even hearing the stern words of the people behind him. 

They approached each other quickly. 

When they met, Phil opened his arms for a hug.

Dan was surprised, but leaned in and hugged him back. 

“Hi Dan!” Phil began, “I’ve got you something. Just let me get it out of my bag. How was your trip down?”

 

They broke the hug and Dan said, “Hi, Phil! It was fine! The country side was beautiful. Oh, I have something for you as well!” 

They exchanged gifts and laughed at the silliness of them, yet treasured the thoughtfulness behind them. 

“Why don’t we go up to the sky bar and get something to eat?” Phil suggested. 

“Alright,” Dan said, and followed Phil through the crowd. He noticed his nerves were suddenly calm. He smiled. 

The train departed the station, leaving the two friends to giggle and bond over ice cream and coffee in the Sky Bar above the station.

 

We should take a selfie to commemorate the occasion, Phil suggested.

https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sartysarty/176480026092


End file.
